Sterek: The Beginning
by chaseramos48
Summary: The story of how Stiles and Derek fell in love
1. Chapter 1

I've never been very open with people. Ever since the fire, I've had issues trusting anyone other than myself. Even though Scott and his friends have been kind to me, I still don't feel like I can open up to them. There is just a wall around my soul that I can't bring down.

I walked down the path until I reached the meadow. I come here whenever I need to think, it's peaceful. After taking my jacket off, I set it on the ground and sat down.

Why is it so hard for me to open up to people? I want to; I've just never had anyone to….. open up to. People are always scared of me, they always judge me before they even know me. They don't even give a thought to how I feel or why I'm quiet all the time. But if someone just gave me a chance, I'm sure I could make them see. I'm sure that I could show them what's on the inside of this tough exterior.

I lied back in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "What am I doing here? This is stupid, it's not like anyone's actually gonna give me a chance. I should just go," I said as I got to my feet. I turned around when I heard someone step out of the bushes.

"Contemplating are we?"

"I'm not in the mood right now Peter," I said turning around to walk back to the loft.

"You're not alone you know, there are people you can talk to," he said knowingly

"And who would those people be," I asked

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me; you'll have to find that out on your own," He said walking into the open.

I didn't even want to stick around to hear what he had to say. I just kept walking in the direction of the loft, with an emotionless expression on my face. But his words still lingered in my mind "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Does that mean that the person who'll understand me will be someone I don't expect? I'd pretty much expect anyone to understand me, but unfortunately people aren't as caring as I give them credit for.

Finally I shook off the thoughts that plagued my mind and decided to go to sleep. Maybe I'll get an idea of whoever Peter was talking about in the morning

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

I opened my locker and took my backpack out. When I heard Scott's voice, "Hey, so are we still on for tonight."

I shut the door and responded, "Of course, I'm glad we can finally just play video games all night like when we were in middle school. We're usually stuck dealing with some big supernatural crisis."

"Yeah it's really good that we're able to have some downtime, but there is something I'm still worried about," He said as we started walking out of the school.

"What's that," I asked pushing opening the school doors.

"It's Derek. He's been…. inactive lately."

I rose an eyebrow at him "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah I guess, but it's starting to get me worried, apparently he's barely left his loft in the past two weeks," He said worried. "I wanted to go check up on him this week but-"

"But," I questioned.

"I've got this date with Kira and I really want to go so I was thinking that maybe…..you could go check up on him?"

I stopped walking, "Are you kidding? Derek hates me. I'm the last person he'd want to see, especially if something is wrong."

Scott nudged me to keep walking, "Come on, Derek doesn't hate you. "

"Well he doesn't like me Scott. He's made that very clear."

"Stiles please, I really want to go out with Kira, it's our first date and I want it to be special," He whined

"You can't just go over another time," I questioned

"Stiles will you just do it? Please…for me," He begged as we slid into my jeep.

"Fine, but if we end up "fox and the hound" buddies, it's your fault," I said pulling out of the driveway.

Scott laughed, "Okay but promise me you'll still make time for me after you and him start dating." He joked.

"Very funny," I responded. But something tells me that we'll end up more like "predator and prey" rather than "fox and the hound."


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and the first thought that came to my mind was, "I still have no idea who Peter was talking about." Then I smelled the strong scent of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

"Now that you're awake, get in here and eat," I heard Peter's voice say. Peter doesn't usually make breakfast unless there's a reason so I immediately thought, "Oh great he killed someone again." I walked in and saw him with an apron on finishing the eggs

"Bacon is on the table and I'm just putting the finishing touches the eggs," he said

"Since when do you make breakfast," I asked grabbing a plate and putting some bread in the toaster.

"What? I can't make breakfast for my nephew," He said amused.

"Look if you did something wrong, you might as well tell me now so that we can deal with it," I reasoned after sipping my coffee.

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to….um see if maybe you'd let me go out tonight."

"Why are you asking my permission, just don't kill anyone," I responded confused

"I know that! It's just that I'm going on a date tonight," He said nervously.

"I really don't care. Just don't kill anyone," I responded annoyed

"Great, but uhh… do me a favor and stay in the loft for today," he said while he set some eggs on my plate.

"Why," I asked curious.

"Who knows we might have company," he answered smiling.

I just kept eating, but kept an eye on him. I knew that he knew more than he let on but I wasn't in the mood to confront him on it.

After breakfast Peter left the loft. He claimed to be going out to buy some new clothes for his date, but I still wasn't convinced. So I started cleaning around the loft and eventually decided to read a book. It wasn't until it started raining that I remembered what peter had said. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." What did he mean by that? I set the book down on the end table and rubbed my eyes. Aghhhh, what does that mean? I don't even know why I'm putting so much thought into this; it was just Peter trying to mess with my head. I leaned forward and started watching the rain when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I assumed it was Peter coming back to change, and was about to say something when I heard a voice behind me say, "Hey Der… how's it going?"

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

I was helping Scott pick out what to wear for his date.

"Scott, I think you're overthinking this. She's not gonna care what you wear," I told him lying on his bed

"I know but I want everything to be perfect, it's our-"

"First date I know, you've only told me about a thousand times," I said in annoyance.

"Sorry but I just don't want to screw it up, so…. blue dress shirt or black gray hoodie," He asked as he held two clothed hangers up.

"I'm a sucker for a hoodie. But since it's a date, I'd go with the dress shirt," I answered.

"Okay thanks…..So are you gonna go see Derek tonight," He asked as he slid his arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt.

"Ya I guess, should I bring my bat just in case, or is that too forward?"

He laughed," Come on stiles. I told you before he doesn't hate you."

"So he just threatens to rip out the throats of the people he likes," I countered

"That was almost two years ago. I'm sure that he's warmed up to you by now," He assured me "And besides, you two seem like you'd have a lot in common?"

"How do you figure that," I asked almost shouting

"It's just that," He sighed ,"Look I know that you've been a little lonely ever since all this werewolf stuff started, and I'm sorry I haven't been around as much I used to be. But Derek has only known dealing with werewolf stuff, maybe he needs a friend or someone to talk to as much as you do."

I put my head down and thought about it for a second, "Yeah, you're probably right." I looked out the window and saw the dark storm clouds rolling in, "It looks like it's going to rain. If I'm gonna go over there I should probably go now."

"Okay, see you later man." He said as I got off the bed. "Oh and remember, no kissing until the third date," He joked

"Practice what you preach, you kissed her before the first date," I countered as I walked through the door.

"Hey wait that's-," he kept talking but I quit while I was ahead and left.

I reached Derek's loft after it started raining, or should I say started pouring. I ran inside quickly and went up the stairs soaking wet. "He probably won't be able to smell me since all of the water is masking my scent," I thought. I walked into the room and saw him sitting in a chair staring out the window at the rain. I didn't even know what to say. "Hi Derek, Scott said we have a lot in common so I'm here to try and become friends with you, please don't hurt me," I thought.

But I just took a deep breath and settled for, "Hey Der, how's it going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I realized the voice was Stiles and kept staring out the window.

"What do you want," I asked almost emotionless.

He stepped forward, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard that you've been a little more- "he paused for a second "What I'm trying to say is that….. I just wanted to see if you need someone to talk to."

I was taken aback for a second, and then I remembered Peter's words. They were so screwed into my mind that I couldn't ignore them anymore. Stiles? Was it really him that Peter was talking about? No, this is probably just a coincidence.

I started making an excuse "I'm fine, I'm just a little-," Then I paused.

I had absolutely no idea what to say. I'm not fine, I'm lonely. But even if told him he wouldn't care. Or would he? He came all the way over here to check up on me.

"You know… you can talk to me. I really do wanna listen," he said stepping forward again

I didn't respond I just couldn't find the right words. I didn't want to say how I was honestly feeling; I just didn't want to look weak.

"You wanna know the truth, the reason why I'm here," He said advancing a few more steps, "I'm lonely… okay…. I'm lonely because Scott and everyone else are always out doing some werewolf or-or supernatural thing that I can't be a part of because I'd only get in the way. I miss my best friend Derek….okay I'm lonely, and even though you put on that silent tough guy act, I'm not buyin it," he took a few more steps until he was behind the chair. "You're lonely too! I can feel it, and you might think that no one understands you. But someone is right here trying to talk to you and you won't even open up just a little bit!" he came around and I tilted my head down so that our eyes couldn't make contact now. But he came squatted down to be in line with my head.

"Please, just let me in," he asked softly. In that moment, I knew that Stiles was who Peter was talking about. It was because we were going through the same thing. Maybe it isn't in the same way, but it made me feel like I could open up to him.

"Fine," I said getting to my feet, "let's go."

He was stunned for a second, "What?"

"We're leaving come on," I responded grabbing my jacket and walking towards the door.

"Where are we going," he asked confused and stood still. So I kept walking towards the door until he ran to catch up with me.

**Stile's P.O.V.**

He kept looking out the window

"What do you want," he asked as though he really didn't care.

I stepped forward, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard that you've been a little more-" a little more anti-social than usual, I can't say that! I took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that….. I just wanted to see if you need someone to talk to?"

He didn't respond for a minute and just when I thought he wasn't going to talk he said, "I'm fine, I'm just a little-," Then paused again.

He was having a tough time opening up to me, and I understood that. I mean, if my whole family was murdered in a fire my ex-girlfriend set then I'd have a hard time opening up to anyone too. But despite that, I reassured him, "You know… you can talk to me. I really do wanna listen,"

I stepped forward again and waited for a response which never came. Jeez this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"You wanna know the truth, the reason why I'm here," I asked knowing I wasn't going to get an answer again. Fine I'll tell you anyway I thought as I took a few more steps forward, "I'm lonely… okay….I'm lonely because Scott and everyone else are always out doing some werewolf or-or supernatural thing that I can't be a part of because I'd only get in the way. I miss my best friend Derek….okay I'm lonely, and even though you put on that silent tough guy act, I'm not buyin it," I felt all of my feelings of loneliness flood into me and it made me almost shout at him. "You're lonely too! I can feel it, and you might think that no one understands you. But someone is right here trying to talk to you and you won't even open up just a little bit!"

I went around his chair and squatted to meet his head. He was looking down trying not to make eye contact with me. I took a deep breath "Please, just let me in," I asked softly.

"Fine," he finally responded getting up.

It didn't register with my brain for a second, I didn't know what he meant when he said that, and all I could manage to say was, "what?"

He grabbed his coat and said "We're leaving come on."

I stood up, "Where are we going?"

He didn't respond so I figured that I shouldn't ask anymore questions. I just ran to catch up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stiles P.O.V.**

We made our way down the stairs and out the building to Derek's Camaro. I knew that even if I asked a question he wouldn't answer it, so I just followed him willingly.

We got into the car and drove off. He had his normal expression on (which made him look like he was angry), which made me think that he wasn't in the mood for any of my questions. So I just focused on what he had said. "Fine", that was all he responded with. He couldn't have been a little more informative could he? But at least "fine" meant he was giving me a chance. So the next step is actually doing something, right?.…wait a sec. Where are we going? I think he got the point that I wanted to be friends with him. So that means he'll probably take us somewhere to hang out. That sounds good but where does big bad Derek even "hang out?" It's probably some sort of alley or a creepy spot in the woods.

"You okay," he asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask," I said snapping out of my thoughts

"I don't know you just haven't said anything in a while. It's not like you."

"Oh…. I'm just thinking about, stuff."

He looked at me for a second and took a quiet deep breath, "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He was actually making an effort with this friend thing. Good, that means I'm making progress. Now, about his question.

"Nah, it's nothing really," I responded smiling.

We pulled into the parking lot of a little café.

"We're here," He said taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

When I opened the doors I looked around for a second. This is where big bad alpha spends his time.

"Do you come here a lot," I asked sitting down in a booth.

"No, this actually the first time I've been here. I just figured this would be a good place to talk in."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about," I asked

We spent the remainder of the day discussing what had been bothering us. It was really nice to vent to him, but even more fulfilling to hear his story. Apparently, Derek was a softie on the inside. He was just a little damaged emotionally after Kate killed his family and Paige (his first love) died. I felt bad when hearing about it, because not only was it a sad story but because before now I had just thought he was alone by choice. I had never taken the time to understand why he was the way he was. But on a more positive note he seemed like he really enjoyed our conversation.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Stiles was actually very different from what I had imagined him to be. He was very open with everything in his life. His mother died when he was little and he has been friends with Scott for a long time. They had always done things together, but ever since Scott had become a werewolf they didn't spend as much time together, it made him feel very lonely and from what I gathered….useless.

"So why haven't you talk about this with anyone of the others," He asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment, "I think it's because I didn't think anyone would understand. No one has lost their entire family like that. I didn't think that anyone would understand where I was coming from."

"What about Cora or Peter," he asked

"Cora was too young to really remember it thoroughly and Peter isn't really the one I'd talk to….for any reason."

He laughed but then started playing with his hands and looked up at me, "What did it feel like…. You know when you lost everyone?"

"I couldn't really feel anything. I mean it's not that it didn't feel like it was happening, but just that it felt like I had lost all forms of emotions….like there was no reason to go on."

He tilted his head down, "That's how it felt when I lost my mom. Do you feel guilty…..because you didn't feel anything?"

I looked at him in astonishment, "Yeah….all the time."

The waitress came over," What can I get for you two boys," she asked facing me.

"Can I just get a coffee," I responded and she and stiles stared at me to go on. "What," I asked. She and stiles exchanged glances then he laughed and said, "What kind of coffee?"

I felt slightly embarrassed but brushed it off, "Black" The waitress smiled, "okay honey," then looked me up and down before turning to stiles, "And for you?"

His heartbeat sped up slightly, "Do you have any donuts?" I rolled my eyes and smirked which made him give me a smile.

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

After we finished, Derek took me to back to his loft.

He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. As he started walking into the building I was waiting for him to ask if we could do this again. But he was being Derek so I shouted, "Hey," he stopped, "Can we do this again...sometime?"

He turned around and responded, "Yeah...sure," before continuing inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys I am so sorry for not updating my stories in a while it's just been that school has been kicking my butt for a while and I haven't had time to write. But I promise that I'll update a lot more frequently from now on which mean I'll be posting a lot of new chapters and new stories as well. You might also see me pairing up with another author for a bleach parody in the near future hopefully. But again I'm sorry and I'll promise I'll keep going with this story because I really love it. **

**P.S.: Check out my soul eater fanfic if you have the time it's a boyxboy too. If you like the show or have friends who like it tell them and again thank you guys for reading.**

Stiles's P.O.V.

The next day Scott started telling me about his date with Kira as we walked into the school.

"It was great, everything went exactly as I planned it," he said satisfied.

"Well good." I responded waiting for him to ask about my night.

"It was awesome, a candlelit dinner and then we went to see that new movie she told me about."

I leaned my head towards him.

"What?" He asked.

I guess I had to spell it out for the guy. Even though he's an alpha the poor guy's still oblivious.

"My night was good too thanks for asking," I responded annoyed. I had no idea why I wanted to tell him about it. I didn't want to rub it in; I just wanted to tell anyone who was willing to listen.

"Oh yeah! How did that go by the way?"

I got a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, "It was great."

"Why are you smiling," He asked amused.

I was smiling? I focused on what my mouth was doing then responded," I didn't even notice."

"You must've had a really good time last night. Which means... I take it you didn't go to see Derek," he asked concerned.

"No I had a great time...WITH Derek," I answered.

"Really? What'd you guys do," he asked as we walked side by side down the hall.

"We just went out for coffee, and talked."

"So it was a date," he teased.

"You're funny," I responded annoyed

"So then why are you blushing," he asked

I felt my face heat up and stopped walking," I'm not blushing!"

"You are now," he said.

DEREK'S POV

I woke up completely satisfied with my rest. I wasn't groggy or anything, for the first time in a long time I felt completely awake. It gave me confidence that there was something to live for.

"Man, you can sleep for a while can't you," Peter asked as he walked to the couch with a cup of coffee between his palms.

"Morning," I said as I sat up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, since when do you tell me good morning... In fact when do you tell anyone good morning," he asked with a smile. "Or could it be that someone has gotten you into an incredibly happy mood today," he quirked an eyebrow.

"Someone being?"

"Dylan O'brien from maze runner... Who do you think I'm talking about."

I thought about it for a second and responded, "Stiles? Actually yeah, that is why I'm happy." I didn't mind admitting it. I had nothing that needed to be hidden. "So how did your date go yesterday," I asked Peter as I shoved the covers off and went to get breakfast.

"What date," Peter responded nonchalantly.

"The date you said you were going on yesterday," I said as I looked for a coffee filter .

"Funny, I don't remember saying anything about a date," he said nonchalantly but you could tell he was lying.

I grabbed my coat and started out the door (we didn't have any more coffee filters).

"Don't you want to know why I'm lying!?" Peter asked.

"Nope, don't care," I managed to get out before the door shut.

Stiles POV

As I walked up my driveway after getting home from school I felt a nudge in my mind to jump back in my car and head over to Derek's. But I had homework and Derek probably wouldn't want me there despite our newfound budding friendship. So I flopped onto my bed and proceeded to finish whatever I didn't have time to procrastinate over.

Derek's POV

I spent most of the day running errands. It felt pretty good to be out of the loft and see the light of day. But there was still the matter of stiles that was hovering over me. I wanted to go for coffee and talk again but I felt like I should keep my distance. Also, I didn't want to give Peter the satisfaction of knowing he had led me to the person who ended my lonely phase. So when I had finished running around I went back to the loft to workout.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles' P.O.V.

You know how when you're trying to go to sleep your bed feels like a mound of trash. Then when you wake up it turns into a cloud made of Angel feathers, panda fur, and baby softness. That's exactly what today was like. I woke up and rolled around in it like a puppy. The reason being, my dreams were better than reality. I don't have a clue what happened in them but I don't really care. I'm just not gonna mess with the mojo. I brushed off the covers slowly and groggily sat up. For a few seconds I actually thought I was going to get up to eat breakfast but I fell back and decided to savor the few minutes of soft slumber I had left.

"Wake up!" My dad said as he threw something at me.

"If you're late again I'm gonna take your jeep away!"

Not my baby! I tried to jump off the bed but my foot got caught on the covers and I landing face first.

"Ow god!"

Next, as I was putting on my shoe while jumping on one foot I tripped over my computer chair and biffed it for the second time.

"Having trouble there?" I heard from the window.

I turned my head to face the person as it was still squished up against the floor.

"I'm just testing gravity," I responded to a familiar face standing in the window.

"I can see that, but why check it twice?" He asked grinning.

I got up and ignored his question to ask my own," Can you use a door like a normal person."

"Oh come on it's fun this way. Oh and If you get the chance someone wants to hear from you," Scott said as he lower himself from the window frame to the floor.

I stood up, "and who would that be."

"Your beloved", he answered making a smooching noise.

"Lydia? Why?" I asked pulling a hoodie over my head.

"Not Lydia! Derek!" Scott proclaimed

"Are you still on that?" I stated as I grabbed keys and started down the stairs.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. But yeah Kira and I are going out... so you two have fun together."

"Wait, so just because you guys are going out again means I have to spend the time with him?" I asked as we slid into the car.

I'm not staying you have to but you two both seemed to have a really good time the last time?"

"So he didn't ask for me then-" I started. Then i stopped got a tingly feeling in my stomach, and asked, "wait...both?"

"Yeah, at least I think so, he was just less ummm, what's the word?... Solitary and brooding the last time I saw him." Scott said.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little and i felt a little embarrassed at that. But I started the car and said, "okay I guess it can't be that bad" As we drove down the driveway.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of managing the building's paperwork when I heard a motorcycle pull up in front of the loft.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Peter said smug.

I ignored him and kept on with my work.

"Just because you ignore it, doesn't mean it'll go away, "he said sipping coffee. "But relax I'm pretty sure it's news you'll want to hear."

I smelled Scott coming up the stairs. He seemed like he was in the position to knock when Peter opened the door.

"Right, you probably already knew I was here... I keep forgetting that," he said embarrassed.

"Something wrong Scott?" I asked with my concentration still firmly on the bill I was calculating.

"Nothing much... I wanted to ask you if you're feelin any better."

I thought about it for a second and said, "yeah...really good actually."

Scott smiled, "so... Stiles helped?"

"Yeah," I said still not seeing his point. "You came all the way over here to ask me that?

"No, I wanted to see of you'd want to hang out with him again?" He asked hesitantly.

I was taken aback by the question and I put the bill down on the table.

"Why?"

Scott smiled and elaborated, "It's just that, I know Stiles seemed more optimistic after you guys talked the last time. I just think that you two hanging out is good for him."

I turned back to the bill and felt a smile come on but I was careful not to let Scott see.

"Uh yeah that sounds okay. Just have him give me a call."

Scott smiled, "Okay, great! Well I have to go pick him up. So I'll have him call you after school today okay."

I noticed Scott's sense of accomplishment and acknowledged him, "Okay Scott."

He let himself out and I spent the rest of the day waiting for a call from a certain sarcastic teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles' P.O.V.

I was sitting back in Economics class when my mind started to wander. What would Derek and I do or talk about this time we hung out? I felt like we caught a lucky break last time because we had some mutual problems to reflect on, but what would we do now? I don't exactly know what scary brooding werewolves do for fun.

I sat up on my chair and tapped on Scott's shoulder.

"What's up," He asked turning his head around to me in a slouching position.

"What do werewolves do for fun?" I asked.

"Stiles, can't this wait? We're in class." He responded, annoyed.

"Come on, this'll just take a second. Besides, you're not even paying attention." I countered

"Fine..." He paused, "We like taking walks in the park, digging up bones we've left in the forest, and eating lots and lots of meat," he answered.

"Really," I asked surprised

"No," He said," We go out for a burger, a movie, and play video games just like you, Stiles."

"Oh... right yeah, I totally knew that," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Stilinski," Coach shouted," Is there something you'd like to share with the class." I thought about it for a second and sat forward to respond, "Yeah actually I do. Does anyone know any good movies that are at the theater?"

Later, I decided to call Derek because I still wasn't sure on what we should do to hang out. As the phone was ringing I started to contemplate ideas. Maybe we could go to a mall or Taco Bell. On second thought, we're not 12 year old girls or a broke married couple so scratch those two ideas. I didn't want to always hang out at the café even though we had only been there once, I wanted to mix it up and keep him interested because I really like hanging out with him. Not because he is a great conversationalist and because he's outgoing (haha yeah right) but because it seems like we understand each oth-

"Hello," a voice said answering Derek's phone.

Oddly, the voice didn't sound like Derek it sounded slower and a bit hypnotic.

"Derek?" I asked skeptical.

"Oh Stiles," the voice answered. "This is Peter," he said as I felt my face cringe a little in disappointment.

"Oh hey Peter,"I answered. I don't particularly like Peter because of the whole turning Scott into a werewolf thing, but I guess since he's Derek's uncle and has helped us out on numerous occasions, I can at least act decent towards him.

"You sound disappointed to hear my voice," he said in a knowing tone.

"Sorry, I was just expecting Derek to pick up... Since this is his cell phone," I responded honestly.

I heard some rustling on the other line and finally the voice I was expecting came on.

"Hello," Derek's voice said with a twinge of anger, probably towards Peter for answering his phone.

"Derek? It's Stiles."

He paused for a minute then finally replied, "Did you need something?" in a kinder tone than usual. The way he asked was a little broad, but then I remembered that it was Derek I was talking to.

"Yeah I just-," I started, but I was at a loss for words I had completely forgot what I called him for. I started to get flustered as I was trying to remember what my reason for calling was. All the while Derek was waiting patiently on the other line probably thinking that I was crazy and that hanging out probably wasn't a good idea. I figured that it was taking me a while so finally decided to say something.

"I-I um was going to ask you something," I finally choked out.

"And that something is," he asked seeming a little worried and annoyed at the same time."

Finally in an attempt to avoid coming off as crazy I just blurted out, "I forgot..."

I expected him to say something along the lines of calling him back when I remembered, but to my surprise he said, "Was it about us hanging out?"

Suddenly, my topic of choice flooded back into my mind.

"Yes," I said, maybe a little too loud.

"Oh, well do you remember now?"

"Yeah, is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go when we hang out," I finally asked still a bit flustered.

It took him a minute to answer but he finally just nonchalantly said," I'm fine with whatever you want to do Stiles."

That connection of words made a thought appear in my mind. Derek was going to regret that he said that.

I got a big smile on my face as I finally brought our conversation to its climax saying, "In that case, I know the exactly what we're doing."

Derek's P. O. V.

After Scott came by this morning the rest of my day was comprised of finishing up the building's finances and getting groceries. When those were done I decided to work out. I make an effort to work out every day because it gets me focused and relieves some stress, but for some reason I could not relieve myself of a wavering block that seemed to be plaguing my mind. It was Stiles again. My mind continually pondered on what we would discuss this time to hang out. We bonded over some of mutual experiences, but honestly I'm not sure that I can carry an actual conversation with him without those topics. I tried to shake the thought of him and this overhead problem but it didn't work. It ended up getting me so off track that I decided to end my work out early to rest it off.

As I walked back through to the loft and saw Peter talking on the phone. I intuitively tuned my senses to listen to his phone call and heard whoever he was talking to say that they were expecting me instead of him. Then I realized that Peter was talking on my phone. I shut the door loud enough behind me that it got his attention enough to turn around. After realizing I arrived he handed me the phone. When I took it away I did it with a bit of force so he'd know that I didn't want him answering it again.

"Hello?" I said still annoyed at Peter.

Suddenly a familiar voice came on the other line, "Derek? It's Stiles."

I was a surprised that it was Stiles. I had spent so much time focused on him that I forgot he was going to call to set up a time for us to hang out.

"Did you need something," I asked, but I automatically regretted still sounding annoyed.

"Yeah I just-," he started. Then he paused without finishing his sentence. The awkward silence lasted for a while which made me a little skeptical on what was going through his mind. In the midst of my speculation I thought that maybe he had been questioning us meeting up too. Finally he broke the silence by choking out "I-I um was going to ask you something," but paused again, this time even longer. So I decided to relieve myself of another awkward silence by asking, "And that something is?"

For some reason he seemed agitated and nervous in his responses and uttered, "I forgot…," sounding a little embarrassed and lost.

Part of me knew that he must have called about us hanging out but had either lost his nerve or got side-tracked by Peter, maybe both. So I decided to voice my assumption out loud and say, "Was it about us hanging out?"

Suddenly he regained his confidence in the subject and almost shouted, "Yes!"

His reaction took me by surprise but I quickly got over it because it's what I expect from Stiles, so I asked, "Do you remember now?"

"Yeah," he assured me then continued to ask, "Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go when we hang out?"

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts. For the moment I was just worried about what we would talk about this time around and just assumed that we'd go back to the café like we did the last time, but honestly anywhere we went was fine with me as long as we were comfortable. So I proceeded to assure him by saying "I'm fine with whatever you want to do Stiles."

Consequently, A sudden feeling of regret came over me after letting those words come out of my mouth, which was worsened when he responded by saying," In that case I know exactly what we're doing." Great, what did I just agree to?


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Stiles's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day and stared out the window as my day's activities flooded back to memory. Still half asleep I remembered little by little. Go pick up some more duct tape, get that trig homework done, and then go hang out with Derek.

"Oh Yeah," I said throwing off my covers after realizing. That reminds me I should probably go pick him up around 2. I'll bet he's still clueless as to what we're doing.

I came down the stairs a little rushed and won the attention of my dad while he was on his way out, "Hey bud what's got you up so early on a Saturday," he said as he sipped the coffee in his hands. I noticed the empty plate behind him still faintly covered in syrup. A vein in my head almost popped as I asked, "Dad what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

He dodged the question," Must be pretty important if you're waking up at," He looked at the clock on the stove, "Oh 8 A.M. I guess it's not that early."

"Dad!?"

He replied regrettably, "Waffles."

"Dad I thought that were gonna eat healthy from now-"

"Okay okay we'll have a really healthy dinner tonight to make up for it. But answer my earlier question. What's up?"

"Good and I've got plans with a friend today so I just wanted to get ready." I brushed past him into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to grab some fruit loops.

"What friend?"

"Derek," I said pouring milk over the cereal.

He coughed and almost spit out his coffee, "Hale?"

"Well ya."

"Derek Hale!? That's who you have plans with!?"

"What's wrong with that," I asked shoveling a spoonful into my mouth, "It's not like he's a bad guy," munch," and we get along."

He set his coffee on the counter," I'm just a little skeptical about you hanging out with a guy who has been arrested under suspicion of murdering his sister."

"Hey come on. I already explained to you that he didn't do that."

"Well even if he didn't he's still just so...," he paused trying to find the right words.

"Solitary and Brooding?" I finished for him.

"Yes exactly! He just doesn't seem like the guy you'd be hanging around, and he's definitely not the kind of guy I'd WANT you hanging around."

I gave it a quick thought, "Yeah I get that and honestly I agree but like I said he's not a bad guy, and it turns out that we have a lot in common."

He raised his eyebrow and leaned against the counter, "Like what?"

"Well for instance, we've both lost our mothers."

He was caught off guard and sighed, "You know that he's not the only one you can talk to about your mom, right?"

"Yeah I know dad. You lost her too," There was a momentary pause," but, you have to understand how it's different. You lost your wife. I lost my mom. It's just not the same."

He looked at his watch and scratched the back of his head, "Okay I've got to go, but when you get home tonight we're going to have a discussion about this."

He grabbed his coat and started for the door.

I stood there puzzled with my face cringed then shouted, " Was that not what this was?!"

He closed the door either just not answering me or not hearing the question.

"Okay," I said mentally preparing myself to choose some clothes, jumping up and down and side to side, while doin a few Rocky air punches. "Now let's see," I opened my closet "I imagine I'll be moving around a lot so let's go with a T-shirt and some loose pants."

"I thought you were a sucker for a hoodie," Said a voice from beside me.

"Do werewolves not know how to use door or something," I recognized Scott's voice coming from the window.

"Gearing up to hang out Derek?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to decide on what to wear and good idea I think I will wear a hoodie," I slid back some hangers and pulled one out," What's up man is something wrong."

"No it's just that Derek talked to me earlier."

"Oh yeah what about?"

He climbed out of the windowsill onto the ground

"Look Stiles I'm sorry I haven't really had time for you. It's just with all the supernatural stuff and school and trying to balance a relationship on all of that."

I stopped in the middle of slipping on my shirt

"I- I guess I didn't realize how much it of an impact it had on you and I'm sorry. "

His words didn't hit me like I had expected them to, about a week ago I would've expected some big soap opera turn out to this whole conversation, but Instead I just brush it aside and told him, " You know Scott thanks for apologizing but honestly I don't mind anymore," I responded quirking an eyebrow

"Really? Derek said you were kind of torn up about it and that I should come talk to you."

"I was, but know honestly I'm kind of content now." I paused "Wait Derek told you to come talk to me."

"Yeah. He told me yesterday."

I got a tingly fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Maybe those fruit loops weren't agreeing with me.

"Does Derek has something to with your contentness," Scott asked.

I thought about it for a second. Derek really has been taking my mind off things since we started hangin out," Yeah, actually he does. I guess he's kind of gotten my mind off of things a little."

"Great. You know you deserve a little break. I think he's good for you," he smiled.

He got up and looked at what I was wearing

"Where are you two going today," he asked.

Derek's P.O.V.

I stood looking through the mirror while I slipped on a shirt

"Getting dolled up are we," Peter teased from the other room while flipping through a book, "You know I am pretty good at deciding what to wear on dates."

"And how is that going to help me," I responded annoyed.

"I'm just saying that I know what to wear on dates is all." He said with a smirk

"Whatever," I responded slowly.

His smirked faded, "So where are you going?"

"Somewhere with Stiles."

"And that somewhere is," he asked but I couldn't tell if he really cared or not.

"I don't know he said it was a surprise."

"A surprise? What are you guys 12?"

"All he said was that whatever it is is a really cool pastime and he thinks I'll be really good at it."

"Well whatever it is he shouldn't be so quick to judge since you can't play trivia and video games to save your life."

"Not like I'll need those skills anytime soon. And I'm good at trivia."

The doorbell rang.

He realized who it was and retreated from our conversation, "I'll get that!"

He almost ran to the door opening it to reveal Stiles.

"Hey what's up?" There was a definite silence to which he responded, "Am I interrupting something?"

Peter and I looked at each other and I responded, "No. Why are you here?"

"I'm pickin you up today Derek my boy," he said smiling.

"Okay, where are we going again?"

"That's a surprise that you'll find out soon enough."

We walked down the stairwell all the while Derek eyed me cautiously.

"You know it's not polite to stare right." I smiled

"So you're really not gonna tell me where we're going."

I kept my cool, "Like I said it's a surprise."

"Come on are we twelve, can't you just tell me."

I could tell he was genuinely curious but I was not going to give into his impatience, "Who would've expected Derek the big bad wolf to be so impatient."

"I'm not impatient I'm just curious."

We made it down the stairs and pushed through the huge metal bar door.

"You'll just have to-" I was cut off as I lost my balance on a pebble and hurdled backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but all of a sudden a strong grasp caught me seconds before I hit the ground.

"Can you be a little more careful," Derek groaned but smiled as he started to pull me up.

"Oh and hey Derek!" I heard Peter call from the window. Derek let go of me in one fluid motion after the words reached him and I hit the ground.

"What." We both shouted annoyed

Peter smiled maniacally knowing that he'd stirred up tension and merely replied, "Have fun!"

Derek brushed it off and made his way to the car leaving me lying on the ground.

"Thanks for helping me up!"

"You're welcome."


End file.
